The Legend of the Apprentice: Legend of Zelda
by TheHeartedWolf
Summary: She has run away? ...Good. She will find HIM...and when she does the plan will be set into motion. Now my pet...what is it you'll do I wonder, when he discovers you? Ha...ha... I look forward to your progress.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of the Apprentice

The rain was always soothing. The sounds of drops hitting the freshly softened ground, wafting the soothing smell of wet dirt and fresh plants into the air. The fire in front of him burned bright under the cover of the makeshift covering he had created using the tree and a cloth from his belongings. He sighed under his hood as he warmed from the chill of the evening coming down upon him.

A twig snapped before he heard panting and running. He stood slowly and saw a figure running toward him, he saw the person collapse on the path a few feet away, the rain making it difficult to see who or what was lying in the road. Holding the hilt of his sword he moved into the rain with silent, quick feet.

"Please…" The voice was soft, tired…and female.

"Please…help me…" He wasn't sure if she was pleading to him as he knelt beside her, he was sure she was barely conscious now.

He pulled her hood back, revealing a young woman. Her dark brown hair covering her face some but brilliant green eyes peered up at him before they shut. He picked her up, finding the action an easy one. Perhaps she hadn't eaten in some time. He wondered as he got her to the fire.

He laid her down beside the fire, onto his blanket before peeling off her dampened cloak. From what he could make out she had bruising and scaring around her wrists and ankles. Her tunic was worn as were her pants underneath. Her shoes were no longer a protection fron the wet and cold, they were over worn and tattered, filled with holes.

Wondering if she had a fever he placed his hand onto her head. Once his flesh touched hers that symbol in his hand glowed…as did a dark red one upon her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of the Apprentice

Cracking of a fire brought her back to consciousness. Her body hurt but she felt warm, almost safe. She shifted, then felt the rope around her wrists.

Was she back? She wondered with alarm in her body. When she went to sit up a hand held her still.

"Be still." The warmth yet demand in the voice stilled her and she finally opened her eyes. The morning light was barely peeking over the peeks of the red mountains. She looked toward the voice. He was sitting there, watching her from under his cloak.

The blue of those eyes felt as if they would pierce her very soul. She remained still, cautious but not afraid. If he had wanted to hurt her he could have done it already. Nor did she sense any malice from him. He seemed weary of her, merely taking into count that he didn't know her probably.

After several moments of silence, he spoke. "Who are you?" His voice was strong, young and yet he spoke with such age. As if he had commanded armies of his own and had been through the trials of a man several decades older than himself.

She waited, weighing her options testing his patience.

"I'm Luna…" She answered, her voice was still tired as he had heard before but the fear was gone.

"What are you doing wandering the plains near Hyrule castle?" His eyes went a bit hard as he leaned in a bit, arms still folded but she was starting to get a better view of his face.

His skin looked soft and his lips were thin yet looked as if his smile would light up a room along with those eyes. The blue of them sparkled like the Hylia River. She snapped out of her gaze and spoke slowly.

"I was running away…from my fate." She spoke, this seemed to intrigue the stranger as he lifted a brow.

"Hmm…" He was thinking, she took the moment to sit up slowly as he watched her before he handed her a piece of bread with cheese on it.

He stood as she hungrily bit into the food. She chewed as she watched him walk a few feet away and whistle. The noise echoed in across the plains. There was silence before a whiney of a horse. A brown mare with a white nose and face came galloping to him. She had no saddle or bridle but walked to him and nudged him. It caused him to smile.

"This is my horse, Epona. She will take us to the Castle." He said as he brought her saddle and bridle from the tree. Hitching up the horse as Luna finished up the food.

He helped her stand before he put her on the horse and loaded the gear he had onto the saddle.

"May I ask…what is your name? Since I am to be in your….care." She used the last word with a slight unsure tone. He was so gentle with her and yet had her hands bound with rope. He got on the horse behind her and took the reins.

The horse moved with a tiny tap of his heal before he looked down at her, a gust of wind took his hood off, revealing the golden blond of his hair, his ears showing his Hylian gene to be the same as hers.

"I am Link."


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of the Apprentice

Traveling along the dirt road on horseback with Link was silent and tense. Luna could feel that this man found her a threat. She wondered if he knew about her, it would seem unlikely considering where she had been for her whole life.

The castle finally came into view and she feared a bit what this would mean.

"Be still and make no sudden movements." He uttered this warning with seriousness that made her flinch.

The horse trotted across the bridge and her hooves echoed through the stone entrance on the cobblestones. Link guided the animal threw the busy main square. People were bustling at the shops or involved with others. Though some watched as they road through the square, it made her sink into his arms more, wanting to hide herself.

After they got through a gate around the side to the castle he got off Epona and pulled Luna down.

"You are to stay silent unless spoken to." He ordered, his eyes hard on the young woman.

Luna nodded and she let him tie a rope to her hands, almost like a leash for her, before he tugged her into the side entrance. The castle was huge, the solid stone walls were cold but there were many windows in this palace. Even down a tight secret hall they were going down, there was only enough room for one person at a time.

He took her down a few turns, disorienting her before they emerged in a sunny room. There were white drapes with Hyrule's emblem embroidered upon them as well as a garden area. The flowers were from all over Hyrule. She could see some she had never even seen before. It was then that she felt Links hand on her shoulder and pushed her down with him to make her kneel.

"Well now Link, who have you brought?" Came a soft voice to the left of the flowery garden, Luna looked up and saw Princess Zelda getting up from her seat at the tiny tea table.

The Princess was elegant and fair though she had a way about her that said you may not want to challenge her or her kingdom.

Link looked up, holding the rope that bound her still on his arm that rested on his knee. The Princess and him seeming to have a connection as they looked into each others eyes.

"I believe she is a spy to Ganondorf, your Highness." He spoke with conviction and Luna opened her mouth to speak but he gave her a look that made her quiet.

"I see, young lady would you stand for me." The Princess requested and Luna stood with Link standing slowly as well, ready.

The Princess circled her and she did a once over of the young woman before she stopped to her side and waved her hand across her neck, making the dark symbol appear again. Luna covered her neck with her bound hands and teared up.

"Please, it's not what you think!" She begged as the Princess stilled her ready warrior who had made a move toward the crying girl.

"Arthur!" She called to a servant who entered the room and bowed.

"Yes Milady."

"Take this young girl to a spare room in the west hall, see that she is given a proper meal, washed and changed into something she finds comfortable." Her orders were strong as Link seemed displeased before he untied Luna and let her be guided away by the servant.

"Princess what are you doing?" Link said with confusion in his anger.

"Link calm yourself….clearly this is something Ganondorf had planned…a plan I believe this girl knows nothing about." She said and he looked at her with serious eyes.

"And what if your wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Legend of the Apprentice

Zelda turned and her head back to Link felt a ping of regret for questioning his Princess.

"I'm sorry, Princess." He spoke respectfully as he bowed his head.

She raised her hand with gentle dismissal. "Worry not Link, let me keep an eye on her, I won't let harm come to my kingdom." She spoke with the wisdom that she was known for.

Link bowed once more before he left before he looked at his hand. His triforce was glowing and almost throbbing with the warning of something dangerous occurring. He decided for now he would heed his Princess' advice and let her handle the girl.

Luna was surprised at the kindness shown by the Princess' staff let alone the Princess herself. She was bathed, all of her wounds were healed by the healers the Princess had sent. She was given a room with a soft bed, the typical Hylian décor surrounding the room. The room even had a balcony one could have tea on as well as a small library of its own. After being shown the marvelous room she was served dinner on the very balcony since the weather faired.

After the amazing meal Luna was left to herself on the balcony, she noticed she faced the training area for the special Hyrule guards. Looking out she saw a lone man there, stripped to noting but his pants and boots as he trained. She squinted, seeing more clearly that the golden hair on his head was familiar, even from so high up, she could see the Knight was in fact Link.

She touched her neck, feeling her mark throb. He must be the one…the one she was sent for…


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Apprentice

Hyrule, a land of peace and prosperity. Striving to defend this great land from the dangers of Ganondorf's rule was his purpose in life. It was the reason he had been born and according to Zelda the reason she and he had been born multiple times throughout history.

"Sir Link?"

The soft voice stopped him as he slashed the wooden dummy with his sword. He leaned up from his crouched stance and stood straight. Sweat trickled down his back and down the side of his head to his chest. He looked at the woman he had found.

"What are you doing out here, Luna?" He asked, that distrust still in his voice.

Luna bit her lip and shifted her legs unsure for a moment as she looked at the ground then back to him.

"I…" She sighed and steadied her voice. "I wanted to let you know I'm…I'm not going to hurt anyone. That's not what I want."

He walked to her and he stood close to her, leaning in and almost over her.

"The words you speak better be truth…cause if not I will cut you down before you have a single moment to harm anyone." His worlds were a promise that made her stumble back a bit.

He watched her with hard eyes as she hurried back into the castle before he went to where his things were and wiped his head free of sweat with a towel. He wasn't going to let that woman mess with his head. The mark on her neck showed her true colors, what she was capable of.

The next day Link was standing outside Luna's door, his arms crossed as he waited. She came out in a fresh tunic and pants, her dark brown hair had a braid down the side of her head, resting on the rest of her loose hair. Her green eyes looked thoughtfuly till they caught the Knights and she jumped a bit, placing her hand on her chest with a gasp.

"Sir Link, you startled me." She said with a sigh.

He merely shook his head then turned. "We are late for breakfast." He muttered and she followed the brooding male toward the dining hall.

Zelda was there, eating her breakfast and handing paperwork her subordinates brought her. She briefly greeted the two as they sat then continued to direct her kingdoms affairs.

Luna looked at the plate of food she was brought and she smiled softly before she began to eat timidly. Link wondered why she seemed so cautious to eat but didn't linger on the thought too long as the Princess was finally freed from her advisors and scrolls.

"Ah, well then-Link, Luna. I have a task for you. Mostly for you Luna." She said, getting the young woman's attention.

"Yes, Princess Zelda?" She straightened up, setting her fork down to show full attention to the Princess.

"I researched that mark on your neck all night and I am sure it is a result of Ganondorf, is it not?"

Luna nodded to the Princess slowly, shame on her face.

Zelda smiled sympathetic. "I don't believe you are under his power by choice, so I will task you and our Knight Link, to set forth on a journey to the Fountain of Power. Since it it his piece of the Triforce that caused that mark I believe Din, the Goddess of Power will answer you if you pray to her. She- like the other Goddess- seek to bring balance and peace to our world. She will guide you."

Luna let this sink in as she touched her neck softly. Link did not hesitate to look at his Princess and agree. "We will leave as soon as we are ready."

Luna looked to Link then to the Princess and bowed her head before they began eating once more. The fountain of Power was a couple days' journey and that was only if the weather faired. How would she keep the burn contained for so long…if the Goddess could even help her at all…


End file.
